Roronoa Senshi
Introduction Roronoa Senshi is the twin sister of Roronoa Zoro in the Marimo-verse. She travels the world with her brother, getting stronger and taking out minor pirates. Appearance Being Zoro's Twin, Senshi shares nearly all of her brothers traits, save for her being female. She has the same green hair, though hers is much longer, and green eyes, as well at the incredibly tanned skin. As for clothes, Senshi wears similar white shirt, but hers is cut a bit lower and is more form fitting. She wears the same harumaki, the black pants, and boots, as well at the bandana. After the timeskip, she is once again wearing the similar clothes to her brother. She has the same dark green outfit, but with a sarashi to cover her. She still wears the same black pants and boots, as well as the harumaki, but has a red sash. Unlike before, she now carries two swords, and has a scar on her eye, (gains from a wolf or so she says) and the Roronoa Scar, (how she gained it is unknown) Personality Senshi is alot like her brother personality wise. She is very serious and never backs down from a fight. Usually, it is her that starts the fight. This is because Senshi can become very angry very fast. Because of her age, she is slightly emotional. She can become suprised about a few things and angry over others. She also is very protective of her brother. When they were children, she use to bandage his wounds and protect him from bullies even though he could take care of himself, and he returns the favor. She absolutely loves chocolate. This is because whenever she was upset, either the Sensei at their dojo, or Zoro, would give her a chocolate bar. Her ambition is to become the Greatest Female Warrior. Abilities and Powers Senshi is a strong fighter in hand to hand combat. She also has a stange ability to pick up any kind of weapon and know how to use it and use it well. Since she has been training since she was very young, she is very strong and very flexable. She can scale great heights in under a minute carrying multiple heavy items. Swordmanship Senshi is a master of the Ittoryu style of fighting, as well as Nitoryu. While it is speculated that she can use Santoryu, she has yet. Weapons Senshi's has two swords she gains after the timeskip. She has her white one which she named Buraitesutodei or Brightest Day, and then she has her black one she named Dākesuto· naito or Darkest Night. The names symbolize the balance needed in a strong warrior, and how light cannot exist without darkness. Devil Fruit For further information: Henko Henko no Mi Summary: This Devil fruit allows Senshi to manipulate her body at will, making her change into whatever she can picture. Type: Paramecia Usage: She tends to use it for fighting or aiding in the capture of a Bounty. Relationships Crew (Coming Soon) Family Senshi's only family is her brother Zoro. The two are inseperable, doing everything together, including getting lost. The two are as thick as thieves, and are always there for each other through thick or thin, and considering who they are, their lives are almost always thick with adventure. Allies/ Friends (Coming Soon) Enemies (Coming Soon) Other (Coming Soon) History "Promise me Senshi... Promise me you'll never give up... Promise me you won't fall into despare" - Zoro talking to Senshi as a child Senshi and Zoro were separated at birth for reasons neither of them know. When she was six, she was returned to her brother on the island housing Shimotsuki village, she has bandages on her stomach and seems broken. Her brother vows to protect his sister forever, and begins his campaign of destroying Dojos and becoming the strongest. A year later, they arrive at Kuina's dojo where, after his first loss, Zoro agrees to become a student there. Zoro and Kuina become rivals, while Kuina tries to get Senshi to open up, but fails miserably each time. After Kuinas 2000th victory against her brother, Zor and Kuina make their pact. Kuina makes a similar one with Senshi, telling her to prove to the world that women can be the strongest. The Next day, Kuina dies and Senshi and Zoro begin their harsh training regiment to fulfill their dreams. Three years after Kuinas death, it is revealed that the reason Senshi constanty wears bandages on her stomach is because right on her stomach is the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon, a mark that she was once a slave, freed by Fisher Tiger. Zoro reveals he had known all along and consols his sister. He then gets both himself and Senshi matching Harumaki, brushing them off as "proof they are true swordsmen" When the time comes, the two set off to take the world by storm. Character Design Senshi is largely based off of myself. She is actually my original version, not the adapted version I made of the Ship of Fools. I think I may try and tell the OP story from Senshi's point of view, or I may just have Sen and Zoro Travel. No idea. Major Battles (Coming Soon) Quotes (Coming Soon) Trivia (Coming Soon) Related Articles (Coming Soon) External Links (Coming Soon) Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Human Category:Female Category:East Blue Characters Category:Characters